


Feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to know how much Artie can feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote quite a few Glee fics a few years ago, and I'm only just now getting around to posting here.

"Hey," Sam said softly to Artie, who lay in their bed, propped against pillows, with a book in his hand. Sam entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him before making his way to the bed. "I'm almost finished."

Artie grinned at his boyfriend and put his book down on the bedside table. He watched appreciatively as Sam pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his jeans. "Good, 'cause you sure as hell were taking forever."

Sam climbed into the bed and smacked Artie in the chest. "Don't be a dick."

"You like my dick."

"I hate you."

"No, you love me," Artie responded, then stuck his tongue out. Sam leaned over, pressing his lips to Artie's just as his tongue re-entered his mouth. Artie laughed against Sam's lips and Sam smacked him again. "Oh my God, Sam, such violence!"

Sam shrugged at Artie, leaned in to kiss him again, only to bite his upper lip instead.

"I think that was supposed to be violent but it was actually just pretty hot," Artie informed him cheekily. Sam reached his arm around Artie and pulled him over, turning him sideways so they were facing each other. There was a moment of silence before Artie reached up and cupped Sam's cheek. "I'm really proud of you, Sam. I want you to show me how far you've gotten tomorrow."

"Why not right now?" Sam asked playfully, slowly scooting closer. Artie only looked at him incredulously before closing the distance between them. They kissed languidly, in no hurry at all, for a few minutes. Artie's hand still rested on Sam's cheek, his thumb brushing back and forth, tickling Sam's eyelashes. Sam had one arm draped across Artie's side, and the other at the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs there.

They separated slightly, noses and foreheads still brushing. Sam began moving his arm up and down Artie's side, then pulled them closer together, chests touching, so he could drag his hand across Artie's back. Sam pressed his lips to Artie's chastely, murmuring, "I love you," so quietly it took Artie a moment to realize what he'd said.

"I love you, too," he responded softly, moving his hand from Sam's cheek to his stomach, dragging his fingers against the muscles there. 

"Mmm, six years and you're still just as sexy as you were when we were sixteen."

Sam let out a small laugh, the feeling of Artie's fingers on his skin tickling him. "Can we have a sappy argument of 'no you're sexy' now? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you're the sexy one here, babe."

Artie didn't respond, just dragged his fingers lower until they brushed the waistband of Sam's boxers, eliciting a shiver from Sam. Sam kissed the side of Artie's mouth, closed his eyes, and followed Artie's lead. He ran his fingers across his boyfriend's side, wondering why he was still wearing a shirt as he went. When he reached his hip, he stopped his fingers and rested his hand flat against it.

He'd never asked how much Artie could feel. He'd wondered since the first time they had sex, almost six years ago, but was never sure how to ask. He opened his eyes and looked at the man next to him. He pulled back the hand that had been fingering Artie's hair and grabbed Artie's hand that lay between them. Lacing their fingers, he bumped his nose against Artie's, causing his eyes to open.

Sam took a deep breath, looking into Artie's eyes. "How much can you feel?"

A sad smile came across his face and Sam felt him squeeze his hand.

"I just..." Sam paused, "I've never asked, but sometimes I wonder... Can you feel my hand right now?"

Artie glanced down to where Sam's hand rested on his hip. It wasn't quite to his leg, but not above his waist, either. Sam watched Artie's face as he looked back up. "I can, a little bit. Kind of a soft pressure there."

"Yeah?" Sam asked softly. Artie nodded slowly. "Wanna play a game?"

Artie snorted. "A game?"

"Yeah. Tell me if you can feel what I'm touching."

"That doesn't really sound like a game..." Artie muttered. Sam pushed Artie's side so that he was on his back, then placed a knee between Artie's legs so that he was hovering above him.

"No, I didn't tell you the best part!" Artie apologized seriously, which pulled a chuckle from both of them. Artie asked what the best part was. "I can only touch you with my tongue."

"Oh," Artie breathed, eyes darkening. "Okay, I like that game."

"There are rules, though," Sam informed him. "Rule one: no clothes allowed."

His boyfriend laughed loudly.

"Are you making fun of my game? Because if you are, we can not play and I can go sleep on the couch or something-"

Artie leaned up and pecked him on the lips, effectively shutting him up.

"I laughed because you're so serious about rules but you're already cheating," Artie said, eying Sam's boxers. Sam gasped dramatically. "I can help you fix your rule breaking ways, though."

"That would be very nice of you," Sam responded solemnly. He felt Artie's hands dance across his stomach, moving slowly until they reached the waistband of his boxers. He dipped his fingers in on the sides, slowly moving them back and forth, causing goosebumps to raise on Sam's skin. He didn't move farther. "You stopped."

"I know," he said with a smirk. He continued to rub his fingers against Sam's skin softly.

"Artie," Sam whined, "you're being a tease!"

Artie rolled his eyes and quickly yanked the boxers down. Sam kicked them off and leaned closer to Artie.

"'s cold in here," he mumbled, before reaching up and pulling the comforter from beneath the pillows and beneath Artie ("hey!") and then arranging it atop his body.

"Doesn't look like the cold kept you from getting excited," Artie stated. Sam would have been offended if the look in Artie's eyes didn't tell him how appreciative he was. Then he gestured to himself. "I'm still breaking rules."

Sam tutted. "Can't have that," he said quietly. He slid his fingers beneath the hem of Artie's T-shirt and lifted it up and over his head, tossing it onto the floor. His eyes raked over Artie's body, making him even more excited for the game. His eyes reached Artie's boxer-briefs, and he wasted no time in sliding them down Artie's waist, mouth watering at the sight of the brunette's cock. Once he had pulled them down Artie's legs and dropped them on the floor, he crawled back up over his boyfriend's body, stopping only when they were face to face.

"You have to tell me when you stop feeling, okay?" Sam's voice was barely above a whisper, and the playful tone was gone. His green eyes were dark but had a serious look to them. He dropped his body closer to Artie's, holding himself up on his forearms on either side of the blue eyed boy's body, his knees still straddling one leg. A light kiss was planted on Artie's forehead, followed by one directly beneath that, continuing down the slope of his nose.

After a gentle kiss to the tip of the smaller man's nose, Sam dragged his lips across to Artie's cheek, to his ear, then back until their lips connected. The kiss was short, followed by Sam slowly nipping and licking his way down Artie's chin, beneath his jaw and on his neck. He spent a moment sucking there, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make his boyfriend gasp.

Sam smiled against the salty skin, loving the noises coming from Artie. With a final kiss to the exposed neck, Sam pushed himself backward a little, his lips dragging across smooth skin. Small kisses were placed along Artie's collarbone, from one side to the other, goosebumps forming on the skin beneath Sam's lips. The quiet gasps and sighs from above him aroused him, and he had an aching need for friction, but he held himself back.

This was for Artie.

Sam lifted his lips from Artie's collarbone and green eyes locked with blue. "Still good?"

"Mhm," his voice was hoarse and choked, and he brought a hand up to Sam's head, running fingers through the blonde locks. "Keep going."

"'kay," Sam murmured, then looked down at the chest below him. He breathed out heavily, still reveling in his luck, still so thankful to have gotten this wonderful man to love him.

"Sam," Artie choked out, and Sam immediately latched his lips onto a nipple, swirling his tongue around until he felt the nub harden. The moans coming from Artie made him pull back and lightly blow where his mouth had been before licking his way across his firm chest to the other and repeating his actions. "Fuck."

Sam bit back a choked laugh and barely kept himself from grinding down on the mattress. He tried his best to ignore his own erection and focus on Artie, but it was difficult with the sounds coming from the boy beneath him. He kept his gaze from going down, knowing the sight of his boyfriend's cock could make him cum without being touched at all. 

He heard his name from above him and looked up to see blue eyes glaring at him. Sam leaned up quickly to peck Artie's lips before dipping down and attaching his lips to the center of his chest. Darting out his tongue, he licked a short swipe down to the beginning of Artie's lightly defined abs. He placed a gentle kiss there in the center and then brought his tongue down, licking all the way across Artie's stomach in the crease between abdominal muscles. A loud moan above him told him as much as he needed to know, and he did the same in the opposite direction.

"Oh my God, your tongue."

"What do you want," Sam asked, his lips brushing against salty skin, "my tongue or my lips?"

"Both?" Artie choked out, a laugh shortly following. Sam just kept his lips pressed to the center of the brunette's stomach, sucking and licking and nipping in the same spot, causing Artie to arch into the touch. Words started pouring from his mouth but Sam couldn't understand most of them until he leaned down and felt his upper chest brush against his cock, pulling a loud, "fuck," from his mouth.

Sam gasped loudly, lifting his chest immediately and causing both men to whine at the loss of contact.

"Sam," Artie groaned out. 

"Hmmm?" Sam hummed against the firm muscles of Artie's stomach. He felt them twitch beneath his lips, followed by a warm pull in his own abdomen. He lifted his mouth, breathing harshly. Artie's erection was hot and right beneath his collarbone and it took everything in him to keep from touching it.

"Please," Artie panted noisily, grabbing at Sam's hair. He ran his fingers through it, one of his favorite things to do, and stopped at the nape of his neck, curling his hand around and rubbing with his thumb. He tried pushing Sam's head down, but Sam reached up and laced his fingers through Artie's, pulling it away from his neck and placing their clasped hands on the bed by their side. "You're being awful right  
now."

"Gotta tell me if you can still feel," Sam told him and Artie groaned. Sam cracked a smile before tilting his head and pressing his lips to his boyfriend's hip bone, scraping his teeth against the salty skin and eliciting whimpers from Artie.

"Yeah," he muttered, "I still feel."

Sam nipped and kissed his way across to his opposite hip bone, lifting so as to not touch Artie's cock. Artie groaned at that. Sam ignored him, kept kissing every inch of skin, moving lower and lower until finally-

"There."

Sam lifted his head and chest, making eye contact with him. He leaned down and kissed the same spot again before lightly rubbing it with his thumb.

Artie watched the movements, waiting until Sam looked up again.

"Nothing," he murmured softly. Artie's head dropped back onto the pillows and Sam sensed a change in mood. Still hard as a rock and eye level with Artie's hardness, he placed his hands on Artie's hips and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. "Oh my God!"

Sam didn't say anything, just twirled his tongue around the head, wincing at the bitter taste.

"Sam, you don't-" Artie started, cut off by a gasp when Sam licked at the head again, "-have to do that, I didn't mean... Just, hand, or-"

Sam pushed up onto his knees, leaning his weight against Artie and kissing him softly. Artie looked at him guiltily, like he had forced Sam into having to give his first blow job. Sam knocked their noses together gently, smiling through another kiss.

"Wasn't that bad," he whispered against the brunette's lips. He reached a hand between them and wrapped it around Artie's cock, pumping it until he had the boy beneath him whimpering. He kissed down Artie's jaw, never stopping his strokes, and then grunting when he felt a hand wrap around his own hardness. In less than a minute he felt a churning heat low in his stomach, and he found Artie's lips as he climaxed.

Artie followed almost immediately after, panting harshly against Sam's mouth. Sam collapsed onto his boyfriend, rolling onto his side but still halfway on top of him. His eyes closed and he pressed hot kisses into whatever skin he could reach. He felt Artie reaching for something on the bedside table but was too tired to open his eyes. He jerked when he felt something cold on his stomach, then realized it was Artie cleaning him off with a Wet One from the package they kept in the drawer. He waited until both of their stomachs were clean enough and then rolled on top of Artie and grabbing his own, wiping off his hand and then tossing the soiled wipe in the direction of the wastebasket.

"You missed really badly," Artie snorted, pushing Sam back onto his side. Sam shrugged, snuggling into Artie's side. He felt an arm wrap around him and reached blindly for the blanket that had been shoved to their feet. Once they were covered, Sam leaned into Artie's chest and closed his eyes.

"Mmm, love you," he mumbled, tangling his legs with Artie's. He wished Artie could feel it.

"Love you, too," he heard above him, then felt a light kiss on the top of his head. He curled into Artie, eyes closed, and fell asleep to the sound of a steady heartbeat.


End file.
